


Random Ode to Andrew Shaw

by Tanya1206



Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya1206/pseuds/Tanya1206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically because I love the guy I wrote a short poem of fluffy feels and thought I'd share</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Ode to Andrew Shaw

Forget about my size and height,  
You know I’m always good for a fight!  
You know when I hit the ice,  
I’ll be scoring goals (twice)  
I’m living the Dream,  
On the bestest NHL team  
They like to call me Mutt  
But at least I didn’t get Kane’s haircut  
I get the puck to the net,  
And if you don’t love me yet  
Take a look at that ass  
To go with all that sass  
It’s pretty hard not to be in awe  
Of the perfection that is Andrew Shaw


End file.
